Ultraman Great: Friendship Chronicles
by AndroMelos83
Summary: An alternate (AKA good) Ultraman Great pursues his mortal enemy to the planet on which Equestria is and unites with one of the Mane 6 to go against his opponent and the kaiju that landed with him. Can he and Equestria rise against this foe? Ten internet cookies if anyone can guess the host of this guy BEFORE reading the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ultraman Great Friendship Chronicles:**

 **Arrival**

The outer reaches of the solar system were dark, with no light ever reaching the lonely corners the planets on the outer edge were unlit preventing life from coming to these otherwise habitable planets. Several hours after several meteors had passed through the system a strange event occurred.

A greenish mountain flew through the outer reaches, propelled by massive engines in its rear, as it reached the inner edges a red ball of light went the same path the mountain had, as it approached a series of meteors right behind the mountain like thing exploded, the a series of red streams of energy flew from the mountain striking the sphere. Then with a burst of speed the mountain like thing escaped into the darkness, towards the warmth of a distant sun.

As the mountain vanished from view the crimson sphere came out, its light had faded but it's brilliant struggle against the crushing darkness and stillness of its surroundings suggested it was alive. Then it flew on the path its opponent had taken, a flash of light in a ever present darkness, then all returned to silence.

Ultraman Great theme

On a small planet deep in the Solar System was a unique set of continents, many creatures lived there, the unnaturalness of many came from the mass of magic all around allowing evolution to create many strange and wonderful creatures. Perhaps one of the most unique groups of creatures were the sentient equines of Equestria, despite their oddities and peaceful natures they were a force to be reckoned with, mainly because the princesses rose and set the sun and moon on a daily basis, but also because of 6 rocks and their bearers.

These rocks are known as the Elements of Harmony, each possessing a power based on a segment of friendship that allows the 5 users to unite their stones and vanquish any foe. Many generations have stood with it and allowed the vanquishing of opponents like the juggernaut Tirek to the reality-warping Discord.

The current generation of those wielding the power, or at least one of them, was looking in the stars for studying reasons, her eyes took in the distant stars wondering if the thesis of Cloperncius regarding the stars as other suns not under the power of her Mentor, Princess Celestia. For now though her telescope was no help to prove or disprove the theory and it was late, turning the tiny body of Twilight Sparkle trotted towards the allure of her bed. As she got in and started thinking of what tomorrow would bring an event of epic cosmic proportions was happening right over the small town of Ponyville.

Some 100 miles over the town the massive rock formation was dying, the heat of the atmosphere finally broke in; the heat tore through the surface and broke in. The heat divided large chunks and the chunks left to begin their own struggles against the harsh shield of the planet below. About 60 miles in the chunks broke apart revealing metallic tubes which resisted the remaining heat and pressure from the atmosphere and charged to the unsuspecting lands below with their terrifying cargo.

Twenty minutes after she crawled into her covers Twilight Sparkle was thrown out of bed by three massive explosions in the town, rushing to the window her face fell as she saw three massive pillars with steam coming off them on the outskirts of town. Small fires lit up around the pillars, immediately the young unicorn turned and ran down the stairs, inside her body a shiver ran up she felt frightened whenever her thoughts turned to the new arrivals.

As she left the door she saw that the Pegasi had brought clouds in to check the fire's progress and felt a little relieved to see that the capsules were being watched. As she got closer she could see a small group of ponies looking at the scene with various expressions, then a rumble was felt.

A familiar voice yelled "Get Down!" Having learned never to ignore a Pinkie warning (and break a promise with her) plus her own feelings on the capsules caused her to duck with most of the other viewers when all three capsules exploded.

Out of the far left capsule came a massive bipedal monster, covered in green seaweed like material, its two arms lifted up and it roared in a blind fury as heat from the explosion caused it to dry up.

Out of the far right capsule came another beast, it also looked bipedal but one could only wonder if the legs were for show, it mostly resembled a giant water balloon with a head near its 'legs' and two long arms on the side.

Out of the middle capsule came a large black draconian shape, without wings it looked almost pointless, powerful build suggested otherwise and the dark saurian turned to face the seaweed like biped and with a roar charged it. Surprised the other monster did nothing until the lizard like monster was on top of him while the big balloon charged in to join the melee with a roar.

The ponies first reaction was understandably to run from the fight at high speed, some screams cut through the night and unfortunately caught the attention of the seaweed monster who had slipped from the fight between the other two. Attracted to the sounds it walked forward and then roared in agony as a series of darts flew in front of it, the ponies that turned back saw little Pegasus flying at high speed near the creatures ears. Infuriated at this the monster started swinging around hoping to strike one of the little pests when the roar caught the attention of the dragon like beast.

Turning it saw the seaweed monster and grunted, the balloon beast turned and saw the escapee, and then both charged it with a single roar. Turning the large biped screeched and attempted to retreat when he saw his enemies not fighting each other, he sadly didn't count on a certain blue mare coming in at subsonic speeds.

Her attempt caused the monster to screech along with the other two kaiju whose ears were savaged, the draconic like beast turned and waited while the other beasts fought for control.

As Rainbow Dash came in, the dinosaur beast Earthtron aimed and opened his mouth, out of his mouth flew a stream of compressed magma whose heat burned the land underneath it. Against the furry mane and feathers of a Pegasus they were catastrophic, Rainbow Dash screamed in utter agony as the heat caused fire on her body while air fed its hunger. As she landed her body went into shock preventing a call or action to be taken against the flames now devouring her body unnoticed to all from the confusion reigning.

As her body was savaged, a few hundred miles away in the castle of Canterlot was the resting place of the Elements of Harmony, almost as if responding to the distress of its wielder in Ponyville the blue gem glowed and sent a beam of light into the night sky as if it was searching.

Above the planet the strange orb flew to the upper edges of the atmosphere and seemed hesitant to go in when a blue ray of light struck through the atmosphere. For a moment the sphere is stopped but then charges into the atmosphere, unlike the first arrival the atmosphere gives no trouble to the sphere of light which was shielded by the blue ray.

As it approached the massive brawl the sphere vanished leaving a fast moving being that flew at unimaginable speeds towards the destination given by the Element of Loyalty. When he was 100 feet the inhabitant of the sphere finally understood and landed, the little corpse below him was breathing raggedly with a mighty effort. The being moved one of his two feet and kneeled, then he said "Awaken, inhabitant of this planet." Then his eyes bright lights were quenched.

In a dream like world Rainbow Dash looked around, feeling like she had just been awakened. Her attention was then diverted to a towering being above her, looking down at her, she felt insulted and flew up to face the thing head on.

As she reached the top a voice said "Hello little pony."

Looking around she searched vainly for the source of the voice when the voice spoke again, "Rainbow Dash, if you want to talk to me instead of chasing shadows come to my head."

Looking up she saw the silver titans head and flew above his head so she looked down at him and said "Alright big guy, whatever we did to you and your posse years ago is going to be increased tenfold when I'm through with you!"

The giant chuckled and replied "An effective threat on others, however I am not one of the foes who come here seeking revenge for past defeats. I am here to inflict new defeats on your current foes. My civilization long ago came against a foe called the Gudis, we developed many strategies and weapons to defeat it. The foe is a sentient space virus whose purpose is to control what it can with its virus powers and destroy what it cannot have. It is dying, however it still holds many powers and plans to use them. The current monster infestation is proof enough as it stole these monsters from their homes and brought them here simply to cause pain on this planet to feed on.

However when I was chasing him the villain caused my power source to be wrecked during my chase and thus I must ask you one thing, will you host my strength so that if a monster from other capsules like this one or Gudis monsters in general I will fight while your magic prevents my energy from escaping."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened and she looked at the giant from top to bottom, then again when she saw a strange red crystal in his chest, embedded in a small triangular plate it was cracked and occasionally a small burst of light flew out.

She then asked "What about me? I was..." the memory of the beam tore into her as she remembered.

"Rainbow Dash, your element is loyalty. I was called here to do this, your element did not do this my sake but yours, while you are my host your injuries will be healed. The only danger I have is if I fight too long but I have already put instructions into my crystal that if I fight for too long then my body will be forcibly dissipated until both of us can maintain my gigantic form." He explained.

The little Pegasus looked up and said "Why did my Element choose you?"

"We are vain, impulsive, foolish, and think too highly of ourselves for very good reasons. I cant see any other reason for the Element wanting to bond us two together." The giant (Halfway) jokingly responded, "I was shown your life from your cleansing of Luna until now, to punish Loyalty like yours with that brutal a death is cruel." He added somberly.

Rainbow Dash smiled and asked "How does it work?"

"Take this." A small pendant that looked like the Silver giants chest crystal appeared before her and she slipped it over her head, "Now focus on your element and a time you showed Loyalty and I shall rise."

She breathed as she thought, then images from her refusal of the Shadowbolts came in, the sense of loyalty returned from that moment, the pendants crystal glowed and beams of blue lightning went over her, the body of the giant then replaced her form and the giants voice said "Remember my host, we are ULTRAMAN!"

Then the world exploded with a shattering crash.

A small light flew into the upper atmosphere and then formed into the warrior of light who sailed through darkness flew towards the mighty beasts with a war cry, lots of weapons, and energy fueling his weapons.

The first indication anyone below had was when a strange whine was heard, the three monsters turned their heads to the as yet unseen newcomer, as the Ponies looked above they saw a bright meteor, Twilight's face fell as she said "Its the end."

The first indication this statement was a lie came when the being put its hands together above his head, palms touching. Out of his fingers came a stream of energy bullets that struck the three combatants causing them to roar in anger.

The three titans charged the alien who landed on both of his feet, the citizens of the town now saw their savior who walked backwards leading the creatures away from the town then after a dozen steps the giant sprung into the air and aiming a foot struck Earthron's horn sending it flying into the ground right behind it. Rolling away from the monsters the giant got up and saw an infuriated Earthron charging him, leaping into the sky he avoided the beasts counterattack and landed next to the horn. Picking it up he turned and saw the Seaweed monster charging him, the alien poured energy into the horn and as the monster came in to attack he struck. He threw the horn into its head, the energy went into the sea beast who roared pitifully as his skin crackled, and then the monster exploded into a billion pieces.

Satisfied the Ultra turned to where the giant balloon was and for a second stopped, then the massive form of the beast rolled over him with its head and arms in the body allowing a rolling motion. Then as it passed over him several pores on its body opened and sent sprays of acid on the Ultra. Smoking as the acidic spray touched him, Ultraman quickly got out of his daze and rolled from the beast.

Looking towards the dinosaur who was eying him, he then launched a few bolts of energy from his hands at the two kaiju who roared as the rays of plasma struck him. Earthtron then charged his beam and launched, turning Ultraman saw the heated magma coming and put both arms over his chest, the stream of lava then hit a barrier as it failed to hurt the Ultraman and instead struck a shield that had formed in front of him.

Takkong then placed its head in its body along with other limbs, and then rolled to the warrior who was prepared for this, as the beast was about to strike the humanoid warrior jumped onto its body and with his feet kept it moving and aimed at Earthtron. As the dinosaur realized what was happening it dropped its tough-guy stance and ran to the forest praying that the rolling would be stopped by the trees. Sadly he didn't count on one important thing; the friction that his running generated was far greater than Takkong's rolling.

Pinkie Pie, from a hidden position saw the giant leap off and said "I wonder if he's nice? Maybe he could show me how to do that trick? Maybe he likes cake? If he's good I'll throw a party for him! But how do I know he's nice?" Next to her several ponies turned to each other, however the thoughts of Pinkie Pie, well the sane parts, nagged their minds.

In the fight Ultraman mentally ticked off seconds, time was passing quickly, 65 seconds since he had arrived and he was down one opponent, but the time limit was in his mind along with his hosts' condition. Then he kicked Earthtron to the ground and faced Takkong and decided to take a chance, kneeling he pulled his right arm back and threw it forward, out of his hand came an energy saw that sliced through the neck of the Blowfish like beast before vanishing into the stump, then the beast's corpse exploded vanishing into dust.

Turning to Earthtron for his final fight of the night Ultraman Great finally heard the dreaded noise, a strange whirring noise that announced two or more minutes of fighting were left. Cursing he looked down and was alarmed to see the white light of the power timer flashing, which meant his host was in mortal danger, thus one to one and half minutes left. He rushed the kaiju and struck it with an energy chop causing the monster to roar as a glowing crack appeared on his chest. He then continued to strike the beast with more chops causing more cracks to appear when he finally got the result he wanted as a crack didn't reveal blue but orange.

Then he jumped backwards and when he landed put his arms into a plus shape, the right being the vertical while the left horizontal. A stream of energy bullets flew out and struck the monster in the crack causing it roar pitifully as the energy soared into it. Then sparks flew out of it as the mighty kaiju fell to the ground dead, and then followed the example of the other monsters and exploded as well.

Satisfied the alien flew into the sky to recover his energy and send Rainbow Dash back to the world. As he got higher he saw a pair of lights, one golden, and the other silver. Both shone brilliantly in the lonely darkness, as he got closer he saw a pair of Pegasus with horns in the lights. Realizing who they were he stopped and said "You would be the Princesses of the Sun and the Moon?"

"We have much to talk about, we know you are friendly. Else you would've been attacked by us already. Now care to explain?" The white Alicorn said while the other eyed him evilly.

Thus Great began to explain, for a few minutes he explained the situation, bathed in the sunlight giving him radiation to maintain the Pegasus's lifeforce and his own at the same time.

After finished the violet Alicorn said "WE APPRECIATE YOUR ACTIONS, TAKE CARE OF THE BEARER IN YOUR CHARGE OR ELSE WE MAKE YOU PAY!" Then both vanished and Great's body vanished into a thousand lights which reformed into Rainbow Dash.

Then her glowing form was shot into a field right before a search party looking for her came near. When they approached they saw an unconscious mare with some burn marks on her, picking her up carefully they brought her to an aid station which prepared the worst cases for the hospital while caring for the less wounded.

As Rainbow Dash rested her mind was active, inside her mindscape she was face to face with the Silver warrior who looked at her, despite him being human sized he was still inexplicably taller than her by two of his heads(!).

"Little one, while I was talking to the princesses we came to an agreement, while you host me our bond is not to be revealed so to encourage you other and most important bonds on this planet. However if a creature like Discord performs his actions I have permission to allow you to transform publicly."

"Hang on, then if a monster attacks-"

"Just do what you normally do and make it seem like your hurt when I come in."

"Oh, don't want to be known as a coward."

"That's one thing nobody can accuse you of."

"Alright, can I resYawns now?"

"Yes."

Then the mindscape vanished and Rainbow Dash was at last asleep.

 **Authors Note:**

Welp, I finally joined the community. Curse you Lauren Faust for your writing!

Please note that this is a different Great from the original and is more like an Ultraman Jack to ensure the ponies will be helping him and have him not be a Mary Sue (LIKE ULTRAMAN ZERO!). So please enjoy these stories as our dear hero deals with the usual insanities of Equestria with the occasional alien and Kaiju attack!


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicle 2:

The Vengeful Moon

One week after _Chronicle One_

The dawn of the new morning struck the dew on the grass, everypony worked to recover the land destroyed in the terrible battle between the three Kaiju and the silver humanoid from the night before. The worked was aided by the presence of Princess Luna who had been working with her sister until the day began and Celestia was called to court.

The Monarch of the night's work was almost finished, the destroyed remnants of the first two towers were almost compiled while the third that had contained the dragon beast was already placed in a large set of metallic containers to a holding area where ponies investigated in such things could observe them safely, the fact that such an area had both princesses targeting it day and night plus devices that would strengthen their attacks just made it better. However there seemed to be few reasons to worry, the cylindrical towers were just the name on the box, nothing more nothing less, save for a small little box some distance away.

It was a bright silver prism, 6 inches long, 3 inches wide, and 4 inches tall. It was cracked, and the outer edges towards the bottom were melted while the awful stench of ozone in the air told predators to keep away. The last detail was the most useful as the area it had landed was known to the inhabitants around the unclaimed region was known as the 'Everfree Forest", a strange unclaimed area where strange magic kept at work to keep intruders out. The magnificent force that was the owner of this marvelous and strange land though felt uncomfortable, it felt a unique presence in the boundaries' of its home.

As the day continued on strong animals began to approach the area, then some worked up the courage to walk in. As evening approached they went up to it, for a moment one of the stronger looking beasts saw it shimmer and stopped. Then the smallest rushed up to it and knocked it over, and then it looked at it and gulped. The bottom had been torn apart, nothing more, nothing less.

Until one monster realized something, if it was broken on the in, why was it punched from the _inside_?

In Ponyville the nightmares were coming with a fury, or at least that's what he had been told. Ultraman Great watched through the eyes of his host while the pendant monitored those under his protection for signs of trouble. Rainbow Dash on the other hand was working with many other Pegasus to ensure tonight would be wonderful in temperament with a cool night by moving clouds, a process that still fascinated him despite knowing how it worked.

His mind wandered as he went over the last week and a half he had been here in this crazy town, and yes crazy was the correct term thank you very much. How the town ran from disaster to disaster was a an act of Ki-, no uh, Go-, no Celestia!, the diets while good had a massive amount of sugar and he meant massive, plus at least one pony (The Pink One) may be related to a interdimensional entity. Anyone else would tear their hair out at the chaos that ran this town, for him it was lovely for when _it_ appeared he had a perfect vantage point; his biggest challenge would probably be waking up the Pegasus.

However some images of Soarin, Spitfire, the rest of the Wonderbolts, her, and a few cider keg related activities could fix that easily.

For now though he was content, his mind focused back on the outside world and he noticed Rainbow was heading to grab a bite to eat. He watched her go down to an apple filled tree and pick a succulent one, suddenly reminded of his predicament he heard her enjoy and then promptly fall asleep. Quietly he took over the taste buds and felt the apple's taste.

Juicy, flavored like that apple juice Agent 340* brought back years ago, and that was it. Disappointed he couldn't taste more without taking over his host, which was not something he was planning the Ultra returned control and decided to mentally prepare a report to his superior when he felt a disturbance coming, anger, foul intentions, and frustration pent up into a body, as he frantically scanned to see if it was hostile he heard the voice and understood where they were.

"RAINBOW DASH!" came the cry of Applejack whose hind legs struck the tree with such force that it cracked, or rather the branch snapped and came down waking the Pegasus who looked into the face of death. Applejack's face was smeared with red paint, her teeth were crooked, and a skull rested on her chest, and what looked like skin was hanging from her body.

Alarmed Great said " _Ranbow, focus and I'll defeat this faux!_ " and then stopped when he heard her laugh.

After a moment the Pegasus said "A skull, really? Last year taking me to the Cider Machine and having it make red cider was scary, this is just sad."

"No, this skull is mah sister's boiled head!"

Then the sweet, innocent, and not dead voice of Applebloom came through the orchard. "APPLEJACK! WHERE'S MY COSTUME?"

"Really Applejack?" was Dash's final line before the Earth pony took a look at her, "Alright then, this is for the apple." She turned and the Pegasus could only gulp once before the haymaker came.

The resulting kick was amazing as it sent the mare half a mile into the sky before she recovered while Great said " _That was amazing. Proof she is strongest."_

"What'd ya say?"

" _Without wings she might've won the Iron Pony."_ This annoyed her the most, and discussions into the legality had brought him many hours that allowed him insights into Pegasi and Earth pony culture.

"Hang on there!"

" _No mouth, other Pegasus will stare."_

"I can't do that when I'm angry!"

" _Then be quiet._ "

Rainbow Dash, Pegasus, fastest flier in Equestria, maniacal lover of the Wonderbolts, the element of Loyalty , and best prankster in said land suddenly had nothing to say as she realized Cloudsdale was coming up.

"This isn't over."

" _I look forward to further verbally abusing you."_ Although chances were she would be asleep in a couple hours.

With that the little cyan Pegasus flew to her home for rest, and to prepare for the horror that would come from her tonight and tried to mentally hide any plans she had for Ultraman.

The alien from Nebula M78 chuckled and continued on planning his report while probing her thoughts for the vengeance she was planning.

Where to start though? Probably with the situation, he then began.

 _YOUR EYES ONLY_

 _TO BE READ BY ZOFFY, COMMANDER Special Situation Division_

 _As of Ultra Homeworld date 875634/3/14/12H/43M/3S I have been on a new planet after chasing after lifeform "G" from planet codenamed "Wilfernio" to Ultra-Space-Coordinates 7897698698769W/3243245t524N/453422432W/243242352S where upon discovery of previously barren planetoid (Now since inhabited) where subject escaped by blasting method of escape all over planet in starlike pattern surrounding main landing area. Could not pursue due to damage to main internal energy circuits by explosion instigated by opponent until that moment when energy source offered deal for me to host dying inhabitant to allow pursuit. Deal was accepted due to high content of Light energy in source plus independent confirmation from mental sources around the planet and time of death was fast approaching. Became host of equine creature 'Rainbow Dash', a being who is connected to the energy, which is called the Element of Loyalty, after completing this action, fought mutated beasts Earthtron, Takkong, and Zazahn and was victorious over all three. However subject was not discovered among remains apart from those used to further change all three beasts._

 _After leaving area to recharge energy cells and return Ms. Dash to planet was intercepted by twin rulers of land whose rule host is under. After investigation was given warning by younger ruler, they left and I returned my host to planet._

 _In the time since then I have observed the culture. I will send details on culture in next report._

 _Further instructions and advice requested_

 _Sent from the files of:_

 _Ultraman Great: Agent 7185120_

A good start, but one that needed clarification and cleanup, however dawdling on this one was absolutely the worst decision he could make, especially since his commander liked constant communication and this message allowed him to open a communications terminal to his commander, also with the device almost finished he needed the delivery Ultras to know where he was.

Sighing he realized it was going to be a long day for him on the writing section. He then shut off his mind's connection with the pendant only allowing him only mental connection to his host, it wasn't like there was going to be any problems tonight.

-On the outer edges of the Everfree Forest-

A small Parasprite flew; looking behind it saw a small bird like monster with scales chasing it, screeching in fear the little bug flew faster until its wing struck a branch causing it to fall into the unforgiving ground. As it got up and looked around saw the world that had been until a few seconds ago been below it, the world was massive! Its fear vanished and was filled with wonderment at the world around it.

As has been noted by many scientists in Equestria the creature known as the Parasprite was not noted for self-preservation which was perhaps the only reason, that and their defenseless bodies that the world had anything on it.

Thus it didn't see the giant toad coming for it.

The toad however didn't see the thing that had caught the little bug's goldfish attention span and had caused it to move back in fear.

As the tongue flew out a strange glow surrounded the little parasite and a menacing groan came out of its throat as the body part grabbed. Then as it was sucked in to the amphibians' throat the thing glowed.

To any pony sized being the pop would've been the cause of a jump and a quick search. With no one around though the silent glade shivered as its own witness as the little parasprite left unharmed with the faint smell of ozone on it.

It flew towards Ponyville with its message of death, unnoticed to all much to the horror of several predators who vanished in puffs of light and followed with smells of ozone, in the sky the setting sun announced the beginning of the night of Nightmares.

Tonight would bring a new nightmare though.

Several hours later

The alien of the M78 finished his report and then reopened the connection to Dash and was surprised to see her awake at the late hours given her schedule and sleeping habits. Then he saw her eyes had glass over them, goggles perhaps?

Then he saw she was on top of lightning cloud, and there were ponies beneath her. Then with a suppressed cackle she sent a lightning bolt at a large group of fillies scattering them.

Sighing to himself as he reflected on her behavior, the silver giant saw other little foals, fillies, and adults of both sexes wearing costumes and collecting candy. He recalled his other travels and realized he had seen nothing like this before, the warrior of light then asked _"Rainbow Dash, why are these ponies dressed up in costumes?"_

"Well, I think it has something to do with Nightmare Moon?" She replied sheepishly trying to not to open her mouth praying that he would accept that.

Ultraman then _asked "Despite the few days I've spent with you I've learned little about Equestria so forgive my stupidity when I ask who Nightmare Moon is?"_

"She's Princess Luna, something about an evil form years ago." Rainbow muttered quietly as she aimed a lightning bolt at a pony in a chicken suit.

The silver titan then remembered the loud and youthful ruler, and then shuddered; yeah he could believe she could be evil, although Celestia did have those eyes, those old eyes of a strategist. Personally he didn't know if he feared Celestia's velvet glove or Luna's iron fist more, his mind quickly went to happy thoughts on other subjects that didn't involve them.

" _So why are people dressing up?"_ He asked right before she launched the thunderbolt, the resulting electric beam struck the ground some distance from the target.

"You made me miss!" Rainbow growled as the chicken pony moved to a house, unnerved instead of frightened.

" _I didn't know you were firing at that exact moment."_ The Ultraman lied; anyone in a chicken suit didn't need the added humiliation of acting like a fowl with its head cut off.

"I don't know, why don't you use your psychic vision or something to find out? I'm busy." She hissed these words out. Recording the reaction the alien then decided to watch, and wait.

Then he heard it.

A strange hiss in the atmosphere, unknown to all on this world but him through his travels and the subject of his mission.

They had come.

Great then said _"Rainbow, we have company coming soon. Keep an eye out."_

Rainbow stopped, the warrior inside her hadn't given warnings like this before. She then said "What should I look out for?"

" _A mutated object that is familiar. That is the form the Gudis takes."_

The little Pony gritted her teeth, the pain from Earthtron's fire still remembered by her, and learning that the draconic being had been mutated by the virus known as Gudis had earned a newfound dread on its name.

"Alright, where is it?" she muttered.

" _Unknown, I heard it whisper of dread_. _With luck it'll start small and the worst it can do is become a piece of pottery that we can deal with in a dark alleyway. There's little minus energy here, and apart from someone like Nightmare Moon herself showing up and causing havoc there isn't going to be any. That's why I want eyes? Is that thunder?"_

Then out of the sky came a carriage pulled by two grinning guards with vampiric features, in the carriage was a hooded figure, then the hood came off and a grinning dark blue mare with sharp fang like teeth popped her head out.

Great and Rainbow Dash thought only had one thought; only difference was in the language.

" _F_ -B-UCK!"

" _Alright, as long as she doesn't do anything stupid we should be just fine."_ Great said as Princess Luna, former queen of darkness, got out of the landed carriage and approached the bowing and fearful populace of Ponyville, Pop. 300 as of the last census with her head held high.

"Well we should be okay, it isn't anyone dangerous." Rainbow Dash said.

" _I mean, its not like she appeared here as Nightmare Moon right?"_ Great said, then both realized what they said and remembered the possessed Mare's appearance.

"And there goes the neighborhood." The Pegasus said flatly.

" _Good news is if she keeps this up Gudis will initiate a gigantic transformation and he won't use stealth at all! Bad news, Gudis will be a giant."_

"Should we tell Luna this?"

" _Yes, I don't think she wants destroyer of Ponyville on her resume."_

"So how do we do it?"

" _Wait for an opening."_

"And then?"

" _That's my problem."_

"Good I thought it would be mine." She said with a grin, "Although I don't have fears of her."

" _Rainbow, why are you hitting yourself?"_

Then he took possession of her hoof and Rainbow gulped as it faced her.

Down on the ground Luna and Twilight heard a thud and looked around.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT SOUND WAS?" the Princess of the Night asked and Twilight shrugged. They both continued on to Fluttershy's house in the hope that Luna would learn to speak in a tone that wouldn't incur terror.

A few hundred feet away Rainbow Dash was seeing stars, very pretty stars, then she shook her head and the stars in her vision faded.

"Alright, I was being jerky then." She said with a choice word about the Ultra being muttered and rubbed her nose.

" _I actually didn't think that work. Looks like we're more compatible than I thought, now let's follow that Alicorn and the Unicorn!"_

"Secret Agent Dash on the case."

Then the pony flew into the distance, as they left Bon-Bon entered the alleyway and looked around, she then said "I could've sworn. Nah, Someone having Nightmare Night tricks with me."

She then left but kept looking around nervously.

Further in the forest the Parasprite found a target suitable for its master, a large form that wasn't organic, leaving lots of room to modify, and plenty of energy.

Then the Parasprite's body vanished in a flash of flame and out of it came a large cloud of gas, green in color which flew into the form. For a moment its new home glowed and then all was still.

For now silence ruled.

Sometime later the Pegasus and Ultra were discovering how difficult it was to get near the Princess who had kept near Twilight and the citizens of Ponyville for near an hour. The two were growing very annoyed as time dragged on and Gudis's song of despair remained low but noticeable to Great, the Pegasus although she couldn't hear it felt something wrong in the air as the night dragged on.

Then around midnight Great said " _She seems to be enjoying herself."_ As the Princess shot two pumpkins from a pair of catapults with enthusiasm evident in her manner.

"Yeah, and I want to prank people and want Gudis out of town. Why don't you contact her?"

" _Unlike other members of my species, 1451519 especially my psychic strength is limited. Plus I don't have proper setup of communications so contact will be painful if I don't which may cause her to block me out. Something I will rectify tonight."_ Great explained.

Rainbow sighed and laid down on her stomach in the cloud located a little bit from the town square, "This is boooring." She muttered.

" _Could never get used to boredom myself, anything you want to talk about? I find it passes time."_

"Yeah, there's this mare called Lyra and-"

" _Oh, yes her. To answer the upcoming question, humans do exist. No, we are not human. We are just bipedial super-advanced aliens."_ Great interrupted with his explanation.

"Do you have a boss?"

" _Zoffy. My Commanding Officer, Master tactician, strongest single beam in this galaxy, saver of galaxies, and someone you don't cross."_ Great said with a shudder.

"He sounds scary."

" _Ever had someone who never raised their voice but whose actions were swift and terrifying?"_

Rainbow remembered her drill sergeant and nodded, "The only creature in Equestria I couldn't and wouldn't prank."

Great chuckled, " _Same here, I had to put away my prankbook when he took control of the recruits to see who would be part of his group. One night in particular catches my mind, it also happened to be my last prank on my 2_ _nd_ _home, the main planet of the M78, Grasian."_

"What happened?" Dash asked with some curiosity.

" _I won't tell you full details but let's say the prank involved ten gallons of paint_ , _cannon, and a schedule of a guy who was a rival for a girl I liked. Zoffy came into the room as the cannon fired-"_

"No." Rainbow said and she shook when Great replied in the negative.

" _You'd think so. However he jumped out of the way and the rival got hit. Now I was prepared to clean up the mess, however my plan revolved around a higher-up not knowing about this."_

"Well this can't end well."

" _15 hours later I had finished cleaning the mess with a little brush and nothing else allowed. However he was impressed by me and he put me through a series of tests. I thought he was still punishing me for the prank when I get called into the office of the recruiter."_

"And he wanted you for his group several years early?"

" _Yes. Oh right, Spitfire had a story like that, well the latter part anyway. Now my title, I am called Ultraman Great. Sounds pretentious right?"_

"Yeah, ever since you told me your title I did think you sounded vain." She admitted.

" _I won that in battle, six months afterwards I was called to keep an eye on the border between two planets, Pedan and Banda. They were having a conflict over owning a planet's special metal supply. The natives weren't having either side have it and asked for our help. I was sent with ten others._

 _One day I went for a solo patrol, unauthorized and random just to cause both sides unease at the thought of attack when of course they attacked, all 2,000 ships from both planets. For over two days I was kept busy holding them back from the planet. The other ten were kept busy by an attack on their base by mercenaries who may or may not have been paid by either side to keep them away. Finally some ships broke through and I came to the rescue, I nearly didn't make it but kept them away from the metal deposits. However help came from several Ultra squadrons and the grateful natives decided that I earned the right to wield their metal."_ The Ultra said with some pride evident.

"So where is the metal?"

" _Being repaired, it's a shapeshifting metal object that uses my mental powers, which is a sort of magic for us, some 29 months ago I was fighting on a planet called Zemi when an alien called Zelan used a creature called Plooma to cause me to come, I used the metal and of course he took control of it. If not for the quick actions of one of the inhabitants he would've had control of it until I regained power, so now it's in the workshop being refitted to prevent such actions."_

"Yikes."

" _Let's say the events leading up to that and the Rupert, the people of that planet; actions were some of the creepiest events in my existence. Pray you never have to face that."_

Before the Pegasus could reply a commotion was heard, out of an alley came the fowl pony, behind her came Twilight and Luna who were shocked by the turn of events that happened in the alley. Then warning lights came on in Greats head as he noticed Luna's despair.

" _Damn, she had to come tonight."_ Great said, " _I thought it couldn't get worse but it could."_

Dash then replied "It can get worse with Gudis?"

" _If a soul is in despair the Gudis takes over its body."_

"Really?"

" _Now you see why its taken us so long to get to defeat Gudis and weaken him."_

"Now I see. Let's follow the Princess!"

" _Not so loud."_

The young Pegasus turned to see other ponies looking at her, she then buried her head in the cloud and said "We need a better way to communicate."

" _It's not like anybody knows it's you, right?"_

Then several ponies said "I don't think she's in a pranking mood Ms. Dash."

"I KNOW!" She roared back.

" _Do you do this every year?"_

"The lightning cloud prank, no. Pranking important people at late hours, yes." She replied sheepishly.

" _We'll then go on foot. No one will expect that."_

"Yeah, and it's been four years since I've done a on foot prank!"

" _The scary thing is I can believe that."_

The duo headed out to follow the Princess, taking an around route to ensure secrecy, as they were tracking Great said " _Stop."_

She looked down to see a burnt remain of a large bird, both understood.

" _It's around. Just perfect."_

They then rushed onwards when a pair of voices caught their attention, quickly recognizing them the two came upon a small clearing where Great groaned, good news was Luna was safe, Bad news, Nightmare Moon, just Nightmare Moon.

A large cement statue stood over Twilight and Princess Luna, a (Admittedly) excellent representation of Nightmare Moon, but Great saw more, he saw its organs, its new life, its hatred, and its predatory nature.

He then decided that Luna must be warned, turning on a communication at a low level of power he said " _Princess, run. Don't look back!"_

Luna cringed but then recognized the voice, she turned to Twilight and said "We must run now." As a stone cracked, Twilight and Luna ran. Behind them the form of Nightmare fumed, somehow its prey had known. Then it felt the presence, the head turned and faced a pony with a look of fury on its face, then the roar that was heard in Canterlot came from its newly formed organs.

" _Gudis, nice to see you again."_ Great said mentally.

" **UTORAMAN GRETO, YOUR DEFIANCE IS ANNOYING, YOU SHALL DIE UNDER THIS MOON!"** Came the grating response of the Virus, now equine formed creature.

" _Glad to know the vocab's improved since our last meeting."_ Came the annoyed response.

"Thinking NOW!" Rainbow said and found another memory, her body glowed while Gudis creature No.1 of this world glowed green.

Both aliens flashed into massive existence on opposite sides, with Ultraman Great on the left and Gudis Moon on the right some 300 feet from each other.

The Fake alicorn's horn then launched a burst of lightning while out its mouth came a stream of plasma, the Ultraman then placed both arms over the chest forming a barrier that deflected the attacks.

Roaring the beast charged while Great crouched, as it was practically on him he leapt up striking its chin with his head. He then aimed his foot at the enemy's head and his foot struck the beast in its head sending it into the ground, fifteen feet to be precise. Leaping off he landed some feet away and then made the plus with his arms launching millions of spacium bullets with accompanying invisible lasers at the beast whose skin exploded revealing part of its inside which had a complex organ system.

Then the wings opened and Great saw that they weren't meant for flying, although he was impressed with the feather missile launchers in the wing. He then flew up to avoid the oncoming onslaught which annoyingly followed him into the air. Preparing to turn and fire he heard explosions, looking back he saw feather missiles dying under violet and blue energy bursts from Twilight and Luna.

He then stopped and faced the missiles and held out the palms of his hands, inside them two 50 inch gatling cannons started. A stream of energy bullets flew out striking the feathers then he turned the loving attention to the faux pony who wailed under the burst. Then lasers launched out of its eyes striking Great in the chest, nearly falling but recovering the alien warrior launched another Spacium Stream at it causing more protesting roars.

Great then saw it open its mouth at him, he prepared for the worst.

Out of the Faux's mouth came a stream of acid which burned him, as the acid finished the teeth flew out propelled by rockets, flying into his body the giant roared in pain, then did a dropkick on the fiendish beasts lower jaw sending it flying.

The monster roared as acid flew out with less pressure onto its chest causing a sizzling to be heard over the land. Great saw his chance, it was ti-.

And then the tongue flew out and trapped his arms and legs. Then lightning came out of the horn along with laser beams from the eyes. Great cried out and then with a thought that could be heard for miles he roared a nasty word as the power timer started.

" **Excellent, My little trap worked after all."** Gudis said with glee evident.

Then a bright light caught their attention, turning his head Great saw the two Princesses charging up their attack with a few other unicorns.

Nightmare Moon's eyes widened as the massive beams tore into its body causing a screech and destroying the tongue.

Great leapt up and then held out his right fist and launched energy bolts into the area where the lower jaw had been.

The creature screamed in fear as its presence vanished and its death began as after every energy bolt the Ultra held out the other fist launching a stronger energy bolt. After repeating this ten time for each side, then both arms in unision launched their attacks, then his power timer sent a blue stream of energy to both arms and he sent them forward launching a long blue lance of energy that flew into the Gudis body and caused it to vaporize. As the body vaporized the statue collapsed into dust leaving no evidence that it had existed in the first place.

Great finished heaving for a moment and then turned to the populace of Ponyville and the monarchs of Equestria, " _Thank you all for your assistance, You did Equestria proud."_

Then he flew up, but before he finished he only heard one thing from Princess Celestia, "DAMN YOU ULTRAMAN!"

As he flew up he realized his levels hadn't been adjusted for his giant form, embarrassed he kept flying praying that either princess or the town would need help in the future.

As the atmosphere approached his body launched a large blue orb into the sky, as it flew past the thin barrier a small hole in space opened for it and it flew through. Nodding he then recharged in the atmosphere, the comforting light giving him power. His body then vanished into the pendant and Rainbow Dash took his place as they fell back, vestiges of his energy shielded her from the onslaught of heat. As she landed she realized the day had started to come and she had a headache.

Then the headache's power came as Great said " _You too I'm afraid. Can't talk!"_ She then roared _"_ YOU WILL PAY!" as she was knocked to the ground unconscious.

For the next week many ponies would be practically deaf and silent while recovering leading to one of Ponyville's most peaceful times in many months as groups like the Cutie Mark Crusaders were out of business.

It was said that Discord's statue wept a tear during that week.


	3. Chapter 3

High above the planet of Equius, a large rectangular silver vessel with no markings traveled at a snail's speed, as the sun moved to awaken the continent of Equestria the front of the ship opened revealing a diamond like device, as the sun was in front of the vehicle the diamond glowed with a sudden intensity. Then two beams of light shot forth from the underside of the vessel. Where they went was anyone's guess, with this completed the vessel picked up speed and flew away.

(Ultraman Great Theme Insert Here)

Onboard a small train on a branchline Rainbow Dash was curled up into a ball, her eyes closed and a light snore emanated from her throat, inside her head she was doing anything but resting.

In her dreams she was flying above the green fields of Ponyville, the wind blowing against her mane as her speed increased from normal pony speed to Rainbow Dash speed, the barrier of air around her increased, however it was changing colors from white to a rainbow set of colors. As she thought the barrier would break a blast of energy announced what she wanted, she then flew into eternity, her body flew up into the sky. Then she flew out of the sky and into the boundless seas of space, galaxies, stars, planets, suns, cosmos, and meteors of all shapes and colors greeted her, stunned at the beauty and radicalness of this sight she stopped. Her mouth dropped before seeing a familiar sight, Ultraman was in the distance looking at a small planet, some 298,000 feet wide and long. It had a cerulean glint while few clouds were in the sky, it was bathed in a small suns light, around it was a small crystal device shaped like one of the Trapezoids Twilight looked at.

She then moved to him and then before she picked up speed realized his body was right next to hers. He was normal sized which meant he was still bigger than her but not by much. Rainbow then said "Um, Great?"

The Silver giant jumped and turned to her, " _Ms. Dash? What are you, how? Ahh."_ He then shook his head as he said " _Dummy I am, our dreamscapes merged."_ her eyebrow raised and Ultraman said " _I let our minds synch with each other allowing us to access our thoughts. Foolish of me."_

"So what are you doing here?"

" _Remembering my home planet. Its been some years since I've been there."_ He replied after a moment.

"That's your home?" Rainbow asked, looking at the planet and sun it looked very complex to live on.

" _Where I was raised, my home planet is some distance. However I consider this planet my home."_ Ultraman said with a sudden wince, Rainbow then saw he looked uncomfortable and decided to press later.

"So why are you looking here?"

 _"To remind myself of this planet, if you were on a little planet many miles away from your home wouldn't you look at the sky to see your sun, a tiny speck but proof of the home you love?"_ The silver warrior said with a little sadness coming through.

"How long has it been since you were home?" Rainbow asked.

" _113 years."_ came the reply.

Her eyes opened as she tried to comprehend living that many years away from home, or at least an equivalent in Equestrian terms, finding none she said "Wow."

" _To you a lifetime, for me an unpleasant phase in life."_

"Do you forget?"

 _"Forget Pinkie Pie, Twilight, the others, Gudis and the weird things I fight weekly? That'll be impressive if I manage it, in all seriousness though, no. I try not to as often I grew during these years as a creature and I may have a technique that can call on, heck if I can study the Rainboom I'd be probably set for life."  
_

"None that can beat mine in awesomeness?" Rainbow said with a smile.

" _Yes, now lets-Wait a moment. COME BACK HERE!"_ A formerly distracted Ultraman then chased her through the mindscape.

Half an hour of real time later the two stopped and saw where they were.

" _Back here. Interesting."_ he said.

"Can I see it?" She asked looking at the planet, he looked at her for a moment and then nodded a yes, excited both flew down to the surface, after a moment both touched down on the surface of the planet.

Looking around she was stunned at the impossibility of the planet, instead of the natural surface she was expecting there was a growth of crystal all over that absorbed the sunlight and glowed green. She turned when she saw a silver figure who passed through her, the figure's markings were almost identical to the one she knew. Looking at him the alien said " _I cant imagine this planet without motion. This is a scene from my past after Agent_ _1451519 returned from fighting on a small planet called Earth, thankfully the inhabitants saved him from being killed by a being called Zetton with a recharge ray."_

"Can I see him?"

" _Considering he's one of my best friends and most faithful allies, of course."_ he said.

They walked through the planet, Great pointed out spots of interest while Rainbow just took in the scenery, it was interesting but so plain. Actually she was surprised that he came from here.

They then walked through a wall and entered a large dome like building, through several walls they walked until they reached a large bay. A large red sphere was at peace while the Ultraman who walked through Rainbow earlier was looking it over with another who strange head ornaments and a different figure than him.

" _That is Ultra Mother_ , _the second best fighter on our planet."_ He said pointing at the Ultra with the head ornaments, " _and best healer ever."_ he finished.

"Whose the one next to her?"

" _Zoffy who needs no introduction."_

"He's so different, I mean you guys don't grow old but his face just looks older!"

" _I knew it! Everyone said I was crazy but it seems everyone else who isn't an Ultra can see it!"_ Great cried.

Then the sphere vanished and another Ultraman was there, who looked worn, his body thinner than all other Ultras she had seen. His face battered, bite, burn, some parts looked rotted away.

" _He stayed out way too long for his own good. His body never had a chance to heal the wounds_ _permanently, if not for the human recharge ray I shudder to think what would've happened to him."_

 _"_ Where is he now?"

" _I don't know, the old man as I call him hasn't been taking calls for a few years. Chances are he's changing for the better."_

"What does that mean?"

" _We're like butterflies in some regards, in the fact our bodies morph."_

"Isn't it enough you have super-rays?" Rainbow asked just imagining a super rainbow version of her companion which then appeared in front of them.

" _Quite an interesting look for me. However I have a few millennium to go before I go through that."_ He chuckled before wiping it away.

"Well this has been interesting." She commented as they fell silent for a moment.

" _Agreed, its a pity you friends aren't here. They'd enjoy seeing some sights of the universe."_ Great replied.

"Maybe one day?"

He shook his head in agreement and said " _So where are going? Excuse me for not knowing but I was talking with Zoffy earlier."_

"You can do that?" She remarked, " _Ever since yesterday when he made contact."_

She then nodded, from what she knew perhaps surprise shouldn't be her reaction but still it was amazing, "Well a giant storm cloud's heading to Manehattan, and the brass has been calling for every Pegasus in Equestria and beyond."

 _"That large?"  
_

"Yep, happens once every few hundred years apparently when enough clouds build up in other places."

" _Well hopefully hundred to thousand year old opponents wont be a common theme."_

"We've only had two. This one storm and Nightmare Moon, no that thing didn't count." she added the last part as a the Kaiju from Nightmare Night reappeared.

 _"Still, they say things come in three."_

"Whose they?"

" _Wise people like those of Earth who one day faced one monster, went to bed and then found 100 others trying to crush them the next morning."_

"Alright then. I think I'm getting famished and going by the size of the job there'll be few breaks so might as well see if there's something."

" _Good plan, see you later and remember I'm here if things go south."_

"Got you."

She then left and Great's surroundings turned back to a reddish cloud like structure. He laid back and mulled over events of the past week or so, then he went to view his surroundings through the pendant.

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up and stretched, around her multiple pegasus of many sizes and colors talked with each other, she just went through to the dining car where the last of a buffet stood, worried she got some food and then sat down to eat. Quickly finishing she then went and while the train headed to Manhattan at top speed, once the mighty steel engine arrived the Pegasus quickly were guided to a series of large tents where thousands more were being led, then a voice said "Ponyville Pegasus head to Tent 45!"

Rainbow and her fellow Pegasus went to the aforementioned tent and were quickly seated in front of a map of the seas leading to Manehattan, in front of them a old stallion who had seen many a storm going by the scars said "This is the situation, two days ago a Griffin ship was swamped by a massive set of waves caused by a 200 mile wide storm, the storm has been heading here. Now your part of the second wave, the mission for your wave is to clear storm clouds away once the first wave will clear out concentrations of thunderclouds! Now your flight profile is this, at 2 P.M. you will head to the area of the storm at an average of 45 wingflaps a minute, and I mean _regular_ wingbeats." He added glaring at Rainbow Dash who then looked around as if she was looking for the one he was talking about, he then nodded and said "You'll past first wave on the way, keep to their left or your right! Then your flight profile is to 'stab' the storm and break the big storm into 10 major parts which the third and fourth waves will clear. After they return and depending on the amount left we'll send you out. Now you have an hour to prepare, I want at least a half hour devoted to stretching. The rest of the time I want you looking at the map and a leaflet on how we want it cut! DISMISSED!"

He then grabbed the map and brought it outside before setting it on a small picnic table where a pile of leaflets was set next to it. Then he turn to the tent where the Pegasi watched him and then called "PERMISSION TO LEAVE, GRANTED!" Then flew off to talk with other grizzled veterans.

" _What an interesting fellow."_ Great remarked as the host pegasus left the tent _._

She just smiled and rolled her eyes before whispering "Just interesting?"

" _Eccentric, perhaps."_ the alien admitted, _"Reminds me of several people who saw too many suns in a row."_

Smiling she then barked out "Alright chumps, to the training field!" the little pony shot into the sky followed by her fellow pegasi.

Landing she set them and herself onto a set of training exercises meant to loosen their muscles and get rid of cramps before they happened. After a half hour she was broken out of her focused state by the Ultra who said " _Time for map reading._ "

The Pegasus then said "That's enough! Lets head over to the table and look over the flight plan. Then we leave." She then flew up again followed by the strangely quiet ponies.

Ultraman noticed and said _"_ _They seem nervous."_

"Don't blame them, heck I'm only being this happy to calm them." came the whispered reply.

Then the others came in and she looked over the flight plan and smiled, not too difficult and the mission profile was made by someone who knew what they were doing, turning she said "They finally got a map maker in!"

The others smiled on hearing that when a voice from another team in their wave said "Aww, my sister wanted to do that map. She does quite well in her kindergarten class." causing chuckles from all around before a whistle from a pair of older pegasi quieted them.

After a half hour of discussion with other Pegasus a bell rang and then a voice yelled " _WAVE 2 to report at starting position."_

Hurrying the second wave of around 100 ponies set themselves up at a starting position marked out by a red circle, after a minute of preparation and counting of ponies a whistle marking the go signal was blown.

The four groups of around two dozen ponies lifted off and headed to their destination, after reaching the halfway mark Rainbow Dash was looking, marked as the head of this group of ponies she was glad that they were colleagues, flying close to one she called out "Hey! Who do you think they got to be first wave?"

The pony replied "Don't know and probably the ones who spilled all the jelly donuts in the rain machine last week!" they burst out laughing when around fifty streaks passed them. Looking at each other they gaped as the significance came over them of those streaks.

"No."

"Way."

The flights smiled as the Wonderbolts flew to rest and recover from their work of disruption of the storm formation itself.

The little cyan mare shook as Ultraman said _"Let me take over for a moment, you need some private time."_

For a moment Ultraman took over and adjusted her body for greater endurance while Rainbow Dash leaped with joy inside the Ultra pendant, after a few minutes her consciousness reentered the body and the alien warrior returned to his pendant.

" _Better?"_

"Much." she replied quietly.

" _I have a question while we head to this stormbank. You are a better flier in all respects to them, why do you want to be part of them?"_

Rainbow Dash smiled, then replied "Recognition, one I'm on the top I will be marked as the best flier in all classes. Ever wanted to be part of a group of your people who were the best?"

" _I understand now, and for your information I am on a group like that. I was curious if our feelings matched in that regard."_

"Do they?"

 _"No, my motives are cloudy. One day I'll explain on this."_

"But I've-"

 _"I enjoy your people too much to unleash that old jar of demons on them, to me its ancient and recent history. Let us say that I've had some troubles with my family's past. That's all I can say, legally."_

"Legally?" she said eyes widened when a pegasus next to her said "Whoah."

She snapped out of her conversation and then her jaw dropped as she saw the massive storm.

 _"That's impressive for this planet."_ he said.

"Now I see why the call for all Pegasus in Cloudsdale factories."

The next few hours were spent breaking the storm apart into more manageable sizes for the next waves, the tireless efforts yielded results and the 100 or so pegasus formed up tired, drenched, smelly, and in need of a grooming but victorious in their mission.

They flew back guided by small little dinghies with large lights on the surface of the water, grateful to those manning them the Pegasus shook their wings and kept flying on back the city. At the halfway mark they passed the third wave who seemed stunned at their colleagues conditions and flew past giving the returning wave more leeway, on the way back 1 or 2 pegasi floated down to the dinghies while their colleagues kept note of which boats were there.

As they returned Rainbow Dash ached and longed for a bed when a shape on the shoreline caught her attention, at first she thought it was a trick of the eyes but as they got closer the Pegasus groaned. On the shore was a large Quadreped beast, massive scales faced its back while a glowing horn sat on her snout. The beast just sat, its eyes looking out to sea.

She then whispered in a hoarse voice "What is that doing here?"

" _So thats what created the storm."_ Came his voice, " _Prepare for trouble. That my dear is Seamons, a pregnant one at that."_

"And?"

 _"She is a massive sea titan who mates with the sea titan Seagorath. When preparing a nest they send massive 100 ft. tidal waves accompanied by storms to sterilize the area, they then use the debris to make a nest for their children called Minigora."_

"We did all this, for-."

" _I promise the work will not be undone. Wait until the waves appear, your signal will be her roar being answered. I'm going to send an inquiry to several patrols on where these guys came from. Seamons and Seagorath were not on the travel list with Gudis."_ He said before his presence vanished as he began his work.

The group avoided the sea titan and landed in their zone, quickly they were led to a series of tents where drinks and beds were offered. The drinks went however the Ponyville residents were uneasy at the appearance of the fifth monster in their land while those from other towns and cities talked to them eager to know what to do if they should attack and about the fights between Ultraman and those monsters.

As the twilight arrived Seamons moved from her position as water started to seep from the shore, then she roared, in the distance a mighty roar was heard in return.

Then in the distance the water rose and a bright light in them matching the intensity and glow of Seamons announced the arrival of Seagorath.

Inside the camp Rainbow felt her heart fall as the enormity of the waves became present when he returned, " _Let me guess, its mating time."_

"What can you do?"

 _"Just wait and see, HENSHIN!"_

The cyan mare stopped and whispered "Henshin?"

 _"A term the agent you saw picked up, it means change."_

She shook her head and headed into an empty supply tent and focused, the pendant made a warbling sound as she focused on her element, then Great was superimposed over her, and with a loud burst the alien came into existence.

The pony sized alien then shot into the sky at speeds exceeding Mach 40 and then crashed down in front of Seamons who waddled back in surprise at the intrusion, but the silver warrior ignored her and just watched the oncoming waves, now Seagorath was visible riding on top of the waves, although he seemed to be having the time of his life.

He turned to the encampment and noticed large amount of royal guards coming in, he then connected with all of them, " _Cover me."_ He said, then walked onto the beach, his weight of 30,000 tons sinking him into the sand while he started to glow. As the wave began its final motions before crashing he put his arms on his chest in a 'X' position and lifted his head, then gave a battle cry.

His body lifted out of the sand and then began to spun as if he was a giant top instead of a silver warrior, as his revolutions increased from one to 1,000 a minute a series of red circles went around the body, then they flew outwards in front of the massive tidal waves and formed a wall, then the Ultra stopped spinning, facing the wall of his own energy he then then threw energy which came out as stars which dissipated into the wall, then he started throwing energy bolts into the way which vanished.

As the wave struck the area where it had been the wall of water stopped, Seagorath cried out in confusion as this happened while Seamons just roared in confusion, then Great pushed his arms outwards. As if in response the tidal surge fell back causing both sea monsters to wail, then lifting his arms up bursts of energy flew from his body and into the massive waves.

Then the water moved back sending Seagorath back out to sea with a pitiful wail being his only response. With one more swing of his arms Ultraman sent the last of his energy out and a minute later the sea level returned to normal.

On the shore the assembled ponies whistled and cheered at this act, then stopped as he fell face first into the ocean floor and Seamons charged him.


End file.
